Un año en Fanfiction
by the only 95
Summary: Respondiendo preguntas, Especial de un año en FF . Del autor de [EL COMIENZO] [My Little Galge] [Spike The Hunter] [Shining Smile]


Se abre el telón mostrando a un humano de 21 años, pelo negro alborotado, ojos color café, lentes rectangulares, vistiendo un pantalón corto de color marrón, un polo azul marino con el logo de la banda musical ´´Queen`` y zapatillas grises.

 **The only 95:** Que tal amigos, ahora se estarán preguntando, ¡Porque públicas estupideces cuando podrías publicar un nuevo capítulo de My Little Galge o Shining Smile!, pero bueno tenía pensado publicar este especial ya que llevo un año en esta página y responder una que otra pregunta de otros amigos escritores y/o lectores.

Entre el publico un lector alza su mano para hacer una pregunta.

 **The only 95:** Si, ¿cuál es tu pregunta amigo?

 **Lector anónimo 1:** ¡Para cuando My Littler Galge hijo de…

 _PAAM!_

El lector anónimo cae muerto al piso producto de un disparado de parte del escritor, el cual sostenía una escopeta.

 **The only 95:** ¿Otra pregunta? – hablo seriamente.

 **Lector anónimo 2:** Yo – se paro otro lector sin temor – Estoy esperando Shining Smile, a qué hora actualizas mier…

 _PAAM!_

 **The only 95:** Van dos – comienza a recargar su escopeta – Alguien más que tenga otra duda y espero que no sea sobre mis fic's abandona… qui… quiero decir ``en progreso´´ - un último escritor alzo la mano temeroso – Otro más, que bien – dijo de una manera sádica – pregunta sin miedo amigo – le dijo mientras le apuntaba con su escopeta.

 **Lector anónimo 3:** Yo… yo qui… quisiera preguntar si… si vas a po… poner LE… LEMON al fic de Spike The Hunter o El Comienzo – pregunto muy nervioso y quien no si le apuntaran con un arma.

 **The only 95:** ¡Oh por fin una buena pregunta! – el escritor arrojo la escopeta a un lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Bueno amigo veras yo planeo…

 _PAAM!_

 **The only 95:** ¡Dios mío porque lo mataste!

Al quien le grito el escritor era a otro humano de 19 años, peliblanco, con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, vistiendo unos pantalones jeans, polo con líneas azules y blancas, y zapatillas negras.

 **Steven:** Con razón nos diste el día libre a mí y a los otros para salir donde queramos – le apunto al escritor con la escopeta mientras este alzaba las dos manos – Ahora dime donde lo quieres maldito clopero, en la cara o en las partes nobles.

 **The only 95:** O… oye si me ma… matas no podre continuar los fic's.

 **Steven:** Mejor que mueras tú con los fic's antes que lo llenes de escenas con lemon.

 **The only 95:** De acuerdo prometo no poner lemon pero… ¡Baja la maldita escopeta!

 **Steven:** Mas te vale o si no te dejare peor que coladera malograda – tira el arma a un lado – ahora continúa con lo que sea que estés haciendo y más te vale no hacer nada pervertido.

El humano peliblanco se retira del escenario y el escritor pudo respirar más tranquilo.

 **The only 95:** Ahora que se fue el canoso, procederemos con las pregunta pero iniciaremos con dos iníciales que creo, la mayoría quiere saber:

* * *

 _¿Cómo conociste FanFiction?_

 **The only 95:** Fue hacer 84 años… jaja mentira fue hace tres años aun lo recuerdo, todavía no ingresaba a la Universidad (T.T) y yo me había enganchado con una serie animada llamada _``Galaxia Wander´´_ , me gustaban ese tipo de dibujos. Buscaba todos los episodios de la serie en internet y hasta los próximos que salían pero en una de esas búsquedas de Google salió una opción que decía _``Galaxia Wander: La hija de Lord Hater; Fanfiction´´_.  
Sabia que Lord Hater era Don Odion en ingles (Era el antagonista), al principio pensé que era un episodio que iban a estrenar próximamente pero la palabra _``Fanfiction´´_ no la encontraba en mi vocabulario así que decidí entrar a la pagina por curiosidad y vi que era una lectura y me dije a mi mismo [Ahhh que flojera leer] jejeje si, no me gustaba mucho leer en ese tiempo, lo admito, pero le di una oportunidad y… me gusto.  
De ahí comenzó todo, con el tiempo me di cuenta que la pagina era un lugar donde cualquier fanático creaba historias de su series, libros, anime, dibujos, etc, favoritos sin embargo no me cree una cuenta, fue la época oscura donde estaba como lector anónimo y sin comentar (No sabía que se podía dejar comentarios XD). Me acuerdo que me demore medio mes en leer el fic ya que solo lo leía cuando estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer, es una lástima que la escritora abandono la historia, en mi opinión era muy buena, también cargada de humor y siempre estará en mi corazón como la primera historia que leí y que me hizo conocer esta página.

 _¿Cual fue tu primer fic LEMON que leíste?_

El escritor mira hacia todos lados asegurándose que no hallan modos en la costa, una vez asegurándose que no corría peligro siguió con su respuesta.

 **The only 95:** Después de que termine de leer el primer fic busque otro pero ya no habían mas de _``Galaxia Wander´´_ (Apenas iniciaba la serie y los fic's en español eran escasos) así que pensé en buscar como es lógico otro tipo, eso no sería un problema… si supieras por donde comenzar.  
Estaba muy confundido, tanto por donde buscar pero nada por donde iniciar, decidí parar mi búsqueda porque no se me ocurría nada y como era un domingo por la tarde, tenía que cuidar a mi hermanito (Todavía no tenia hermanita) busque algo en la televisión para que mi hermano se entretuviera y yo no me aburriera de paso, en eso en el canal de Disney estaba dando _``BOLT un perro fuera de serie´´_ , ya había visto la película antes hace mucho pero lo deje ahí ya que me gustaba y al parecer a mi hermano también.  
Una vez que termino la película sentí que daba para más, como para un segunda parte.  
Me tarde solo unos segundos en procesarlo… si yo pienso que da para más la película… ¿Por qué no otros también?  
Fui a mi celular, busque en fanfiction y guala, muchos fanfic's de _``Bolt´´_.  
Me puse a leer todas y cada una de las historias (Me había vuelto un adicto a la lectura XD) e inevitablemente como a todos nos paso, en un fic one shot me encontré con el L-E-M-O-N.

El escritor comienza a sudar a mares y de la nada saca un abanico para refrescarse.

 **The only 95:** En ese tiempo yo no sabía que era un LEMON, nadie me dijo que significaba, hasta en la descripción salía bien claro _``FIC LEMON´´_ yo creía que se refería a los limones. No sé cual habrá sido su primer fic LEMON de ustedes pero yo hubiera preferido que mi primer lemon fuera dos seres humanos pero… ¡NO, MI PRIMER LEMON FUE DE UN PERRO Y UNA GATA… UN MALDITO PERRO Y UNA PUTA GATA!

The only estaba con cara de histérico mientras se jalaba los pelos de la cabeza.

 **The only 95:** ¡POR LA PTM! me quede traumado, apague mi celular sin terminar de leer esa abominación y me eche a descansar pensando en lo que hacía con mi vida, desde aquella vez trataba de evitar todos los fic's que tuvieran LEMON en la descripción, llegue a odiar ese género al punto de que si aparecía en cualquier fic automáticamente dejaba de leerlo.

 **Steven:** En ese momento eras alguien normal amigo – apareció a espaldas del escritor.

 **The only 95:** ¿Y tú no te habías ido?

 **Steven:** Cuando te escuche gritar que tu primer lemon fue de un perro y una gata, me entro la curiosidad de ver sobre que estabas hablando y no sabía que antes detestabas en Lemon, ¿qué te paso para caer tan bajo ahora?

 **The only 95:** Ya llegaremos a eso, ahora las preguntas de algunos escritores y/o lectores amigos.

 _¿Cómo fue que conociste la serie MLP y porque el gusto de esta?_ _[De parte de CrisKakis]_

 **The only 95:** La conocí por mi hermanito, ya que al le gustaba ver casi todo los dibujitos (No podía cambiar de canal porque si no lloraba hasta dejarme sordo), al principio me pareció otro como muchos pero a medida que pasaban los capítulos, poco a poco me llamo la atención esta serie llegando tanto como al de Galaxia Wander.  
Lo que me gusta de la serie son sus personajes (Principales, secundarios y antagonistas) y el mensaje que da en cada capítulo, yo creo que mucho se puede aprender de esa serie que da ese tipo de mensajes, aun mas si estamos ahora en tiempo donde la amenaza de una tercera guerra mundial está comenzando a cobrar fuerza.

 _¿Cómo pensabas que era MLP antes de ser brony?_ _[De parte de The Faster Frogfoot]_

 **The only 95:** Antes solo la consideraba como dije, un dibujo del montón, no sabía que tenía fanáticos y que estos se hacían llamar Bronys.  
¿Bueno, si me considero Brony?... Diría que sí y no. Sí, porque sigo la serie, me sé el nombre de casi la mayoría de los personajes, se sobre el fandom. No, porque no me llama mucho la atención comprar sus productos (Playeras, juguetes, posters) ir a convenciones y vestirme como uno de los personajes.  
No es que me avergüence, es que no me llama la atención nada mas, por ejemplo a mí me gusta Dota 2 pero no compro ni las figuras de los héroes o gasto mi dinero en ítems, simplemente disfruto del juego, la historia que gira en torno a ello y veo las competiciones profesionales (El Internacional) todo es más que nada gustos y hobbies pero sin llegar a un nivel mucho más alto.

 _¿Qué tipos de sucesos random sucedieron para que te convirtieras en brony?_ _[De parte de The Faster Frogfoot]_

 **The only 95:** La verdad es que la serie me llamo mucho la atención, tanto como Galaxia Wander, hasta creo que mas pero no me consideraba un Brony (El tipo de brony que dije en la pregunta anterior) hasta que llego el día que después de leer muchos fic's tanto te Bolt, Kung Fu Panda, etc. Le di la oportunidad a MLP, comencé a leerme casi todos los fic (Aun seguía como lector anónimo y sin comentar), leí fic's buenos, algunos regulares, otros malos y unos que daban ganas de arrancarte los ojos porque tenían mas errores ortográficos que cuaderno de niño de primaria y ni se molestaban en corregirlo, aparte la trama ¡Oh por Dios! La trama o era muy, muy, muy, muy cliché o no se entendía ni una mierda, hay veces quisiera olvidar que leí esas cosas en mi vida, hasta me atrevería a leer todo el Quijote sin diccionario que volver a leer esas abominaciones de tramas.  
Pero a medida que leía e investigaba más sobre los personajes y el fandom ya me consideraba un Brony de tipo que le gusta la serie pero sin llegar al punto de ser un fanático al 100%.

 _¿Qué te dio agallas para escribir tus fanfics (todos en general)?_ _[De parte de The Faster Frogfoot]_ _  
¿A qué se debió tu gusto por escribir fic's? [De parte de CrisKakis]  
_ _¿Cual fue tu primer fic?_ _[De parte de 0megachaotic]_

 **The only 95:** Ya que las tres preguntas son similares las responderé a la vez.  
Tenia 2 años en facfiction como lector anónimo y también ya tenía un mes dentro de la universidad (Por fin llegue a ingresar) pero con solo un mes dentro de la universidad ya estaba en pruebas de Matemática Básica.  
Ya que era fin de semana (Un sábado 23 de abril del 2016 para ser más exacto) decidí practicar los ejercicios encargados por la profesora pero como mis hermanitos hacia tanta bulla que llegaba hasta mi cuarto (Ya había nacido mi hermanita) decidí mejor descansar hasta que ellos se durmieran para amanecerme haciendo los ejercicios ya que solo en la noche había silencio para concentrarme mejor.

El escritor se llevo ambas manos a la cara como si estuviera conteniéndose de decir algo grosero.

 **The only 95:** De 15 ejercicios – dijo aun con las manos en la cara y una voz cansada – de 15 ejercicios solo pude resolver 5… ¡SOLO 5! Y para colmo eran los más fáciles e incluso necesite la ayuda de mi computadora para buscar en internet ya que eran problemas escritos que tú mismo tenias que plantear – quito las manos de su cara y soltó un gran y pesado suspiro – nunca me había sentido tan inútil, fracasado y frustrado en mi vida como en ese momento, vi el reloj de la computara que marcaba las 3:00 am de un domingo 24 de abril, yo había comenzado a las 10:00 pm del sábado 23.  
Las tres de la madrugada y ya estaba escuchando el canto de los gallos, esas aves siempre cantaban a esa no sé porque, creo que les daban otro tipo de hierba pero volviendo al punto es que estaba frustrado, tanto que llegue al punto de casi arrojar la toalla, tal vez piensen que exagero pero desde pequeño mis padres siempre me decían que cuando algo no me salía como yo quería, lo tiraba y lloraba en un rincón diciéndome a mismo que era un tonto, no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia pero me sentí así cuando no me salían los problemas, quería romper los papeles y llorar, de hecho arrugue el papel de uno de los problemas que no me salía y lo tire a una esquina de mi cuarto.  
Lo peor es que el lunes iba a haber un examen de Matemática Básica. No quería saber nada de eso por ahora y viendo la computadora encendida pensé en alguna cosa que hacer para relajarme un poco pero no quería jugar Dota 2 ya que buscaba algo para relajarme, no para entretenerme, así que navegue por internet y vi si en fanfiction tenían nuevas historias… entonces llego la respuesta a mi mente [Y si escribes la historia].  
Para que entiendan un poco ya tenía la historia en mi cabeza, la tenia durante los dos años desde que descubrí el fanfiction de MLP pero no me entro las ganas de escribirla… hasta ahora.  
Abrí el Word 2007 (Me gusta la versión antigua) y procedí a escribir la introducción de mi primera historia ``EL COMIENZO´´, aunque la introducción era corta y con muchos errores ortográficos que llegue a corregir, a mi me gusto y sentí algo mientras escribía, sentí que las ideas que tenía en mi cabeza, plasmarse en palabras, era un sensación mucho más gratificante que leer historias y para los que son escritores creo que lo comprenderán.  
Una vez que termine de hacer mi pequeña introducción de un novato escritor, el segundo paso era crear mi cuenta, por fin una cuenta después de estar 2 años como lector anónimo a crear una cuenta. Estaba ansioso por publicar mi fic, ¡MI PROPIO FIC! Pero para mi mala suerte es que tenía que esperar una semana para que se valide la cuenta. ¡SÁQUESE A LA VERG…  
Lo bueno es que todo eso me hizo olvidar mis pesares con los problemas y si se preguntan cómo me fue en el examen pues… bien, saque un 14 (La nota máxima era un 20). De ahí el 1 de Mayo ya estuvo valida mi cuenta de Fanfiction y publique mi historia, aunque no recibí ningún Review, eso no me detuvo para seguir con mi historia que actualmente tiene ahora más de 100 Reviews gracias a todos ustedes y escribir historias ya se volvió mi nuevo hobby superando hasta mis juegos de computadora.

 _Hace algún tiempo dijiste que más personas vivían en tu casa (chicas) ¿ellas saben tu afición por los ponys y que además escribes fics?_ _[De parte de The Faster Frogfoot]_

 **The only 95:** A sí, mi familia (Hay mas miembros femeninos que masculinos), mi casa tiene muchos pisos, pero ningún de ellos saben que veo la serie de MLP o que escribo fic's referente a ello. Es algo que quiero mantener en privado pero varias veces me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionaran si se enteran? ¿Qué opinaran de las historias que escribo?, esa y muchas más preguntas me hago pero la mayoría de las respuestas es que no cambiaran la forma en que me ven, bueno no mucho que digamos pero me tratarían igual que siempre.

 _¿En tu Universidad ahí bronys o estás solo :(?_ _[De parte de The Faster Frogfoot]_

 **The only 95:** No se si habrá Bronys ahí sinceramente, pero si los hay tal vez serán como yo que solo lo ven como un pasatiempo sin llegar a ser fanáticos completos de la serie.

 _¿Por qué el nombre de tu perfil es "the only 95" y nunca haces mención de tu nombre,_ _será acaso que te avergüenzas de tu nombre o algo por el estilo?_ _[De parte de CrisKakis]_

 **The only 95:** El Nick de The only, que en español sería El único, viene de una película de ciencia ficción y acción que vi hace años que trata sobre un especie de policías de multiversos, me gusto mucho y desde entonces en cada juego en línea, de consola o hasta de celular, si me pedían poner un Nick yo ponía The only, y el 95 es el año en que nací obviamente.  
Aunque muchos sospechan no, mi nombre no es Steven, ese nombre me iban a poner mis padres pero al final se decidieron a cambiarlo por otro (Ellos me contaron eso), por eso le puse a uno de mis OC's de nombre Steven ya que me gusta ese nombre, pero eso no significa que no me guste el tengo ahora y si no digo mi nombre original es por mantener con duda al lector y dejarme a mí en el anonimato (Darle un toque más misterioso a mi persona), tal vez en un futuro cercano lo diga pero no ahora.

 _¿Qué te inspiro para volverte autor?_ _[De parte de master master god]_

 **The only 95:** Diría que fueron otros autores como Kamen Rider Predator, Kachorro, Vahn 187, entre otros muchos los cuales crearon los fic's que mas me gustaron cuando era un lector anónimo.

 _¿Por qué el gusto del clop?_ _[De parte de CrisKakis]  
_ _¿Cómo fue que descubriste el Clop y cuál fue la primera imagen/juego flash/video que visto y/o capto tu interés?_ _[De parte de The Faster Frogfoot]  
_ _¿Cuál fue tu primer fic de MLP con lemon que leíste?_ _[De parte de_ _NewSilverWolf94_ _]_

 **Steven:** Anda, responde, todos queremos saber en qué momento ese gusto tan enfermizo.

 **The only 95:** Bueno la culpa lo tiene Fanfiction jajaja… enserio. Verán la cosa es que evitando los LEMON durante mucho tiempo, decidí que no podía evitarlo por siempre así que llegue al punto de leer un fic de MLP, no me acuerdo exactamente el nombre y creo que el autor llego a eliminarlo, pero el fic era 85% clopfic (Tenía solo 21 capitulos), la curiosidad me entro y mis primeras reacciones fueron asco (Me detuve en la mitad del primer capítulo), paso el tiempo y lo intente otra vez pero esta vez fue rechazo (Por lo menos complete el primer capítulo), otro intento y me daba igual (Llegue al capítulo 3 sin mostrar reacción alguna), algo normal (Ya para el capitulo 5), me llamo la atención (Capitulo 10)y al final cuando lo termine, me gusto… si pero eso tomo mucho, mucho tiempo, también se debió a la costumbre ya que muchas de las historias de Fanfiction, contienen aunque sea una pequeña parte de LEMON y otras una escena erótica.  
Pase de evitarlo al punto de leer cualquier tipo de esas historias (Aunque sigo traumado con el primero que leí), si sabes hacer Lemon te sale bien pero si lo escribes de manera forzada te sale algo más feo que una blasfemia.

 **Steven:** Por eso siempre le dices a [Inserte nombre del lector] que pronto terminara cayendo al lado oscuro.

 **The only 95:** Exacto, con la costumbre llegas al gusto y pronto tendré más adeptos para mi Secta de Cloperos JAJAJAJAJAJA.

 _PAAM!_

El escritor se puso pálido cuando el disparo de la escopeta pasó debajo de su entrepierna.

 **Steven:** O te controlas, o te controlo – hablo seriamente sosteniendo la escopeta.

 **The only 95:** Jaja… ya… me calme – dijo sudando de los nervios por casi perder los que lo hacía hombre.

 _Si una poni apareciera en tu puerta y te pide que te acuestes con ella, ¿qué harías?_ _[De parte de_ _NewSilverWolf94_ _]_

El escritor mostro una gran sonrisa de emoción con los ojos casi botando brillos pero en vez de eso sus ojos se apagaron y empezó a sudar frio al sentir algo metálico en su cabeza.

 **Steven:** Piensa en lo que vas a decir, a menos que quieras que esparza tus sesos por todo el escenario – le amenazo con una voz casi de ultratumba y apuntándole en la cabeza con el cañón de la escopeta.

 **The only 95:** Yo… yo le diría que no soy ese tipo de persona y… y – unas lagrimas comenzaron aparecer en sus ojos – y le perdería que se retire por… por favor.

 **Steven:** Bien dicho – dejo de apuntarle con el arma.

El escritor se tira al piso a llorar de rodillas mientras un letrero aparecía encima de él y decía [Espere un momento mientras se recupera el clope… perdón, escritor]

 _¿Por qué Spike es tu personaje favorito?_ _[De parte de Gonzox-kun]_

 **The only 95:** Es porque no le toman mucha importancia en la serie de MLP. Tal vez suene raro pero es por eso, veras Spike es un personaje secundario (Según para mí), siendo solo el asistente/mayordomo/esclavo/frienzoneado de la serie, hasta ahora no le dan mucha relevancia o un rango importante, y la de Héroe del imperio de Cristal no cuenta ya que solo sostuvo el corazón de cristal mientras caía (Puff así que chiste), aunque si ayudo mucho en unir a los ponis y Changeling, tampoco hay que olvidar la alianza con el reino dragón siendo el amigo de la Princesa Ember, pero aún hay mucho que no sabes de él como ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Dónde lo encontró Celestia? ¿Qué tipo de dragón es? ¿Ocultara la princesa su origen verdadero?, a eso súmale que los ponis no saben mucho de la raza de los dragones.  
Spike es un personaje que puede ser explotado (Me refiero a su historia, no lo que hacen las portadoras con él XD) y por eso me gusta, aparte también su actitud y decisiones que toma como la de salvar a ese huevo de fénix, apoyar a su amigo changeling, ayudar a la princesa Ember y otras más, siempre poniendo las necesidades de otros por encima de las suyas… la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso en el fic de Spike The Hunter lo hare más relevante y si te preguntas sobre si tendrá el rango de _``Héroe del imperio de Cristal´´_ , te puedo asegurar que hare que se lo gane como es debido, ¡CON ESFUERZO, SUDOR Y SANGRE! (Más del último) – grito con fuego en los ojos el escritor apuntando al frente.

 _¿Cómo se te ocurrió 'Spike The Hunter'?_ _[De parte de Gonzox-kun]_

 **The only 95:** Me encanta mucho los juegos de Monster Hunter, los jugué todos de la PS2 y de la PSP aunque hasta ahora el que no lo termine fue el de Monster Hunter 3rd. Cuando escribí mi primer fic pensé en escribir también otro fic de Monster Hunter, comenzando con el MH1 de la aldea Kokoto (Así es el nombre de la aldea en el juego, no te rías) y adivina quién era el protagonista… si, Satoru Hiroshi, pero un joven Satoru Hiroshi que iba a iniciar su viaje desde esa aldea, pasando por todas las demás aldeas de todos los MH que jugué hasta llegar a la aldea Yukumo (Aldea de MH 3rd) ya siendo conocido por todos como el Cazador Errante, sería una gran historia de aventura, suspenso y acción (Ya tenía avanzado la mitad del primer capítulo escrito) pero, había un pequeñísimo problema y era que nadie lo iba a leer.  
¿QUÉ? Te estarás preguntando, pero enserio nadie lo iba a leer porque los fic de MH en español era, son y siguen siendo escasos y con pocos comentarios. Eso bajo mucho mis ganas de escribir la historia y la deje ahí, solo como una idea que nunca iba a publicar aunque me quede con las ganas.  
Un día que termine de estudiar para un examen de Calculo Diferencial, quise relajarme leyendo algo y vi que hubo una actualización de una buena historia donde Spike era el protagonista.  
No sabes la alegría que me invadió, sin embargo, toda esa alegría se vino a los suelos cuando el autor dijo que perdió todos los datos de la historia ya avanzada e iba a demorar en escribirla, no lo culpe después de todo los accidentes siempre ocurre pero enserio tenía tantas ganas de por lo menos leer aunque sea una pequeña parte del próximo capítulo.  
Con mucha tristeza deje mi celular y me dispuse a jugar en mi PSP el MH3rd, y mientras cazaba a un Rathalos para completar mi armadura, en eso me dije a mi mismo [Spike se vería genial con una armadura y cazando a esos monstruos].  
Le puse pausa al juego y me quede viendo a la nada porque… ¡TUVE UNA MALDITA REVELACIÓN!  
Tenia ganas de escribir un fic de MH pero no iba a tener lectores, Spike era mi personaje favorito y no hay muchos fic's donde lo tengan de protagonista.  
Y así es como nació el fic de Spike The Hunter, claro que tuve que pensar mucho para saber cómo iniciar la historia y poner a mi OC Satoru Hiroshi como el maestro de Spike, ya con todo y su historia que tenía antes planeada aunque con unos ligeros retoques.

 _¿De cuál has hecho crossover?_ _[De parte de 0megachaotic]_

 **The only 95:** Solo la de My Little Galge que es el primer crossover en su tipo, por lo tanto yo soy el pionero XD y Spike The Hunter que es el primero de MLP- MH en español, ósea también soy pionero XD.

 _¿Cuál es tu género de fic? __[De parte de 0megachaotic]_

 **The only 95:** Los de aventura, acción y comedia, son los que más me gusta escribir y leer, claro también el romance aunque eso me gusta más leerlo pero si es necesario escribirlo en un fic pues lo escribo.

 _¿Planeas hacer alguna otra historia de cualquier tipo?_ _[De parte de master master god]_

 **The only 95:** Se me ocurren algunas que no tienen nada que ver con MLP pero nada totalmente seguro para escribirlo ya que mi imaginación está más concentrada en las que tengo pendiente y si comienzo a escribir varias historias a loco dejándolas solo en 2 o tres capítulos para después estar ausente durante meses sin mostrar señales de vida como [Inserte nombre de un autor conocido que comience con K], pronto me lincharan porque… sinceramente yo haría eso con ese tipo de autor.

 _XD ¿terminaras alguna de tus historias?_ _[De parte de master master god]_

 **The only 95:** Si, demorare pero si terminare mis historias aunque los fic's de Spike The Hunter y El Comienzo tendrán 2 temporadas, el fic de Shining Smile será corto de apenas 20k como mínimo y el de My Little Galge aun no defino bien cuanto. Todas las terminare ya que a mí no me gusta cuando una historia queda inconclusa y eso se los puedo decir porque durante 3 años como lector (2 de ellos como anónimo) vi buenas historias abandonadas sea porque el escritor se aburrió o (Dios no quiera) les paso algo terrible.

 _¿Cuantos amigos has hecho en esta página?_ _[De parte de The Faster Frogfoot]_

 **The only 95:** Diría que 9 de entre los cuales algunos hicieron preguntas en este especial de un año en Fanfiction. Con ellos comparto ideas, sugerencias, alguna que otra charla amistosa, etc. Después de todo, la vida se trata también de hacer amigos en el camino.

 _¿Perteneces a otro fandom?_ _[De parte de The Faster Frogfoot]_

 **The only 95:** mmm… diría que el de Monster Hunter y Dota 2.

 _¿Cuál es tu héroe más usado en Dota 2?_ _[De parte de The Faster Frogfoot]_

 **The only 95:** El que más uso y también es mi favorito seria Undying, sé que no es el más famoso en el juego o el más usado pero me gusta su historia, acá te dejo una parte:

 _``¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que perdió su nombre? Su ruinosa mente ya no lo recuerda. Vagamente es capaz de rememorar armaduras, estandartes y compañeros con rostros sombríos cabalgando a su lado. También recuerda una batalla: dolor y miedo cuando unas manos pálidas lo arrancaron de su montura. Recuerda el terror de cuando fue arrojado al abismo del Dios Muerto junto con sus hermanos, para escuchar el Canto Fúnebre y ser consumido por la nada. En las oscuras profundidades, perdieron la noción del tiempo. Sus pensamientos les abandonaron. La cordura les abandonó. No así el hambre. Se atacaron unos a otros, con sus uñas destrozadas y sus dientes hechos añicos. Entonces llegó: distante al principio, una frágil nota apenas perceptible, seguida de otra y otra, imposibles de ignorar e incesantes. El coro creció hasta transformarse en un muro viviente de sonidos que retumbaban en su mente hasta que ningún otro pensamiento pudo sobrevivir. Mientras el Canto Fúnebre le consumía, abrió sus brazos al Dios Muerto y aceptó su obliteración. Aunque su destrucción no era lo que habían planeado para él. El Dios Muerto pedía guerra. En el vientre de la gran nada, un nuevo propósito le fue asignado: difundir el Canto Fúnebre por toda la tierra y hacer que los muertos se levantaran contra los vivos. Estaba predestinado a convertirse en Undying, heraldo del Dios Muerto, para alzarse y caer y volver a alzarse cuando su cuerpo le fallara. Para caminar penosamente a través de la muerte eterna, para que el Canto Fúnebre nunca cese.´´_

 **The only 95:** Lo peor es que él sufre cada vez que muere y vuelve a la vida para levantarse y seguir luchando obligadamente en el nombre del Dios Muerto, hasta en el juego cuando lo usas y te matan, él pide a gritos en ingles [¡NO MAS, YA NO MAS!]. Valve es bueno creando historias y ya se está rumoreando que crearan un evento a partir del Dios Muerto ya que varios héroes en su historia también luchan en su nombre pero solo Undying está obligado a hacerlo.

 _¿Conoces los secretos del universo? XDDDD_ _[De parte de master master god]_

 **The only 95:** No XDDDD.

 _¿Qué chicas tendrías en tu harem?_ _[De parte de Gonzox-kun]_

 **The only 95:** Seria:  
\- Trixie: De MLP. Mi poni favorita, me gusta más que cualquiera de las protagonistas.  
\- Gilda: De MLP. A pesar de ser odiada por la gran mayoría de Bronys por gritarle a la pegaso tímida, a mí me atrajo su forma de ser, ruda y mala.  
\- Tayuya: De Naruto. Aunque es lisurienta, me encanto su forma de ser, además es muy fuerte.  
\- Señor Dominador: De Galaxia Wander. Que el nombre no te engañe amigo, al principio aparece como el nuevo enemigo, portando una gran armadura todo masculina y venciendo al protagonista y al anterior antagonista sin esfuerzo alguno pero cuando se quito la armadura… ¡OH POR DIOS ERA UNA CHICA… Y QUE CHICA!, era mala, astuta, inteligente, fuerte y sexy, me enamore con solo verla, la waifu definitiva a mi parecer XD.  
Que te puedo decir, me gustan ese tipo de chicas, tengo una maldita fijación por ellas.

 _¿Ves The loud house?_ _[De parte de Gonzox-kun]_

 **The only 95:** Si, es buena la serie y cargada de comedia, estoy pensando en leer los fic algún día para ver que crearon los fans, hasta ya tengo una pendiente para leer que es de tragedia, me la recomendaron y dicen que es buena, se trata cuando a Lincod le pronostican un mal terminal y no sabe como sus hermanas tomaran dicha noticia (Así dice la descripción), veamos cuantas lagrimas me hace botar esa historia.

 _¿Cuál es tu peor miedo?_ _[De parte de_ _NewSilverWolf94_ _]_

 **The only 95:** El espacio, en realidad me gusta pero a la misma vez me aterra, solo imagínate estar flotando en el espacio, en el infinito espacio viendo diversos planetas, estrellas y rodeado también de oscuridad pero sin poder moverte o hacer nada, le tengo un gran miedo pero a la vez creo que me fascinaría la vista, algo raro, ¿no?

* * *

 **The only 95:** Acá termina todo amigos lectores, un saludo especial para:

\- CrisKakis (El primero con el que establecí una amistad en esta página, pronto caerás al igual que yo amigo XD)  
\- The Faster Frogfoot (Lo conocí antes con el nombre de Xopita, me gusta su fic aunque demora en actualizar, quema tu escuela amigo así tendrás tiempo XD)  
\- angelsoul99 (Fue el primer comentario de mi primer fic y también de otro. Gracias amigo eso significo mucho para mí en ese tiempo)  
\- master master god (Espero leer el fic de Keima que estas pensando crear amigo)  
\- 0megachaotic (Que me prestó su OC para Spike The Hunter y me ayuda siempre que se lo pido, gracias men)  
\- Gonzox-kun (Que también me prestó su OC para Spike The Hunter y espero no me salga cara la factura de lo que le hice a su clon XD)  
\- NewSilverWolf94 (Que se quiere pelear con uno de mis OC's, #TeamMenta vs #TeamLimón XD)

 **The only 95:** Y muchos otros mas que también gracias a ustedes llegue a los 100 comentarios en el fic EL COMIENZO y a los que comentan, siguen y tienen como favorito el resto de mis historias. A todos les digo gracias por hacer que este año en fanfiction como escritor sea tan bueno para mí y para ustedes, seguiré actualizando mis historias y quien sabe tal vez les traiga muchas más, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Steven:** Con tal que no crees un fic con LEMON – le amenazo el humano peliblanco al escritor, solo que esta vez había activado sus poderes de fuego.

 **Nest Hunter:** Creí que ya había aprendido cuando lo agarramos de piñata – opino seriamente un poni terrestre de 20 años de pelaje azul claro, crin color anaranjado, ojos celes y una Cutie Mark de una katana envuelta en dos auras de color azul y rojo, dicho poni portaba una katana con su funda amarrada a un costado.

 **Metamorf:** Lo siento por eso The only no sabía que era tú, tenia vendado los ojos, pero si quieres te preparo otro pastel como disculpa – menciono animadamente y con una gran sonrisa un Changeling solo que este no tenia agujeros en sus patas.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Lo agarraron a palos!, oh carajo como hubiera deseado estar en ese momento – hablo frustrado un pegaso anaranjado, de crin bicolor verde agua y morado, y a diferencia de los demás pegasos, este poseía unas alas de metal y curiosamente su Cutie Mark eran un par de alas de metal también.

 **The only 95:** Recomendación para los que van a ser escritores, nunca, ¡NUNCA! Dejen que sus OC's vengan a su casa.  
Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto en otras historias, ¡ADIÓS AMIGOS!


End file.
